The 'Happy New Year, Parker' Job
by mercscilla
Summary: At New Year's Eve Eliot remembers the first one they celebrated and what Parker did for him back then. This year he wants to give her something. No real spoilers.


**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing Leverage and Eliot/Parker, so please bear with me if it's a bit OC. Written for kaitlia777 at LJ and the 'Secret New Year Santa' at eliot_parker at LiveJournal. Happy New Year! :)  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

* * *

The bar is literally packed to the last inch. Glitter and streamers in every available color hang from every surface and Eliot has the suspicion it is all Parker's fault, judging from the grin on her face that makes her look like the cat who got the cream.

"There's something wrong with you," he growls at the bouncing woman next to him but the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips belie his words, no longer meant as an accusation but more a Spencer Special Term of Endearment.

If Parker wasn't going crazy about this, then Eliot would start to worry. After all this time working together he is used to her being far from normal. And most of the time he doesn't mind. Unless she throws crowbars at his head. Or decides to break into Fort Knox.

Leaning back in his chair, Eliot observes Parker rocking back and forth on the spot, lost in her own world, and thinks back to the very first time they celebrated a new year.

Back then they hadn't know each other for very long, were still wary of each other (in their line of business you learn to trust no one early on) and still trying to find middle ground.

* * *

_He doesn't plan to go but subconsciously he finds his way to their office. Nate told them he was going to stay in and they were welcome to stop by if they feel like, and even though Eliot dismissed the subtle invitation, his mind has apparently other ideas._

_Laughter and music drift through the walls, and as Eliot opens the door, he isn't really surprised to find everyone else already present, three of his team mates gathered around the conference table._

_Hardison is busy pulling up every countdown available on the screens while Sophie is oohing and aahing over the beauty of each and every single one of them, and Nate, sitting at the far end of the table, is nursing a drink and watching the spectacle with a small smile._

_The last one of their team is dancing to the music, moving from one room to the other, never standing still, throwing confetti, glitter and streamers at everyone and everything, grinning like she has done the coup of her life._

_And in Parker's case, it's probably something like that._

_"Eliot! You came!" She opens her arms wide, breaks into a run and nearly tackles him to the ground, the force of it sends him stumbling back into the wall next to the door._

_"Parker!" He hisses through his teeth and tries to untangle himself from the crazy little thief who is about to smother him to death with her surprisingly strong grip._

_Eliot glares at the others over Parker's shoulder but neither Nate, who is trying to look innocent as he glances over the rim of his glass, nor Sophie, who is trying to hide a grin behind her hand, make any move to help him._

_"What did you give her?" He manages to get out._

_Parker, finally finished with squeezing the life out of him, springs back and presents him proudly with a small bottle of champagne, swaying from side to side._

_"Sophie brought this! All tiny, shiny and mine-y." She squints at the green bottle, shakes and pokes it, and her face fells. "Oh, empty again. Sophie!"_

_Spinning around, nearly toppling over from the too sudden movement - it's only Eliot's swift reaction that saves her from falling - she dances and twirls back to Sophie's side, bends down and hugs her. "More. Please."_

_Eliot sighs and shakes his head, the feeling of annoyance giving room to amusement. Parker may be the craziest person he has ever met but he slowly grows accustomed to the little thief._

_He closes the door and unzips his jacket at the same time but as he reaches the end, he stops short and looks down, patting over the fabric, once, twice but the result is the same. One of his pockets is heavier than it's supposed to be._

_Ignoring Hardison's call, he fishes in the pocket and finds his keys, a lost bubble gum, a slip of paper and-_

_A small horseshoe. Just the right size to fit on his key chain._

_His head snaps up and Eliot hears a rushing in his ears that got nothing to do with the cheering from the crowd on the screens and everything with Parker, who's showering Nate with glitter and stubbornly ignoring Eliot's burning gaze as he stares at her._

_Why would she-?_

_And then he remembers why and his fingers involuntarily tighten their grip on the small horseshoe. To anyone else it would be a gift of luck for the coming year but to Eliot it is something entirely different and in this moment he knows that there is a lot more to Parker than one can guess._

_That night he catches himself more than once looking at Parker who just smiles and dances until the new year arrives. The following days he leaves his keys lying in the open on purpose, the small horseshoe guarding his keys, and feels a flutter near his heart whenever he sees Parker smiling at the sight of it._

* * *

Eliot is called back to the present as the people prepare for the countdown to the new year.

"10...9..."

His hand creeps down into his pocket.

"8...7..."

"Hey, Parker." With his other hand Eliot catches Parker's, stopping her mid-swing and turns her around.

"6...5..."

Looking down, Parker beams at him and Eliot feels that flutter again.

"4...3..."

He turns her hand up and presses something into her palm.

"2...1..."

Parker blinks, clearly confused and her whole body stops moving as he draws her closer.

The lights go out and the crowd breaks into cheers.

In the dark, he presses his mouth gently against hers and as he feels a tremor running through her, he deepens the kiss. Parker's free hand flies up to his forearm, her fingers digging in his skin but he ignores the prickles of pain. His mission is not finished yet.

Breaking the kiss, he brushes his lips across her cheek until he reaches her ear.

"Happy New Year, Parker," Eliot whispers and Parker clutches his arm even tighter.

As the lights come back on, Eliot is sitting in his chair again, smirking into his glass, while Parker is staring at the little four-leaf clover charm in her palm, perfect for the necklace a - now no longer anonymous - Santa gave her this Christmas.

- END -


End file.
